Cool
by curlyflowers
Summary: Late night, alcohol vibe. Earlier, she thought he was cool. One-shot.


Had this idea in my head for a while trying to think up some fan art to draw. Just thought Yato would react to this one word. I mean, he's really spontaneous, and that's what made this fic fun and easy to write. Hope you enjoy.

Oh also, thanks for all the favorites on my Ao Haru Ride fic! If you haven't read it, please go check it out if you've read or seen the series.

:::

This takes place after the Bishamon arc, in which Yato and Bishamon make up and drink under the sakura trees. Afterwards, Yato moves the "festivities" to Kofuku and Daikoku's place, dragging Hiyori and Yukine along of course.

:::

The dimmed lights gave the room a steel blue color, with the scent of alcohol still circulating from everyone's clothes and back. Kofuku and Daikoku, sprawled on top of one another on a cushion in the corner of the room, remained unconscious from their sake consumption from earlier.

Yukine had gone to sleep already, put off from the idea of even touching alcohol. Yato had forced some upon him, but Yukine immediately spit it out.

"Gah! What the hell? This is too bitter! How do you people drink this crap?" Yukine said, disgusted completely.

"Oi you can't knock it till' you try it some more! C'mere Yuuuuki-kuuuun!" Yato showed his intoxication from the inside out.

"NO! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" exclaimed Yukine, rushing to his room.

:::

Both of their heads on the table, Yato and Hiyori had passed out, with their bodies facing each other on the cushions they sat on, or rather, slept on. Yato stirred a bit and blinked his eyes until they fully opened.

"Er… What time is it…?" The hands on the clock seemed to read as 2:34, and seeing as no sunlight was filtering through the window, he knew it still had to be night.

In that moment, Hiyori woke up as well, looking up at Yato from half-opened eyes. She studied him for a bit. His black jacket was opened, with alcohol stains on his white t-shirt. The left side of his face was red from sleeping on the solid table, while the rest of his face remained pale, showing his sobriety. His blue eyes reflected a more shadowy blue in the dark, with his hair still controlled and perfect as any other time. This always added to his handsomeness. He was always so cool.

"Yato…?"

"Ah Hiyori you're awake? You sure drank a lot though. What was it? Like two cups?"

"Ugh…I still feel dizzy…" She said, gripping her head, her cheeks still warm.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, once you get some more sleep, you should feel better" Yato said, feeling her cheeks with the back of his hand.

He smiled at her gently while leaving his hand on one cheek. The blush on Hiyori's face grew deeper. She looked at him with her lips slighted parted, and her eyes glinting like the moon shining on a tiny puddle, with tiny oscillations giving off light. The raspberry ripples in them reflected his kind gaze.

"Why'd you kiss Bishamon? Do you like her?" Hiyori blurted out anxiously.

"W-What? Listen Hiyori, I was drunk okay. That nympho and I definitely aren't like that. She's an iron woman." He said, shaking both his hands to deny any feelings for Bishamon.

"Oh really…Because that's what it seemed like since you guys just made up and stuff…"

"No Hiyori I really don't have any feelings for her! Why, are you jealous?"

Yato could read Hiyori like a children's book.

She would never admit that though.

At least not like that.

"W-What? I-I mean I was going to say something nice about you from today, but forget about it!" Hiyori whipped her head to the right with a large frown.

"What? Really? What is it?"

Hiyori fixed her eyes on him, wondering if she should tell him; wondering if he could live without it. Wondering how this sentence would evolve. Wondering what she wanted out of this. Maybe she was making too big of a deal out of it.

"I…just thought you looked really cool today, that's all."

He looked at her through two looking glasses instead of eyes. Alice brought him to wonderland instead. He felt confusion, but he also felt male instinct kicking in. What are this girl's intentions? Was it because he was sober that he didn't feel tripped out? Alice, Alice, the dream ends here. Let's face reality.

"Elaborate." Yato said, quickly and curtly, connecting their gazes. His eyes were serious.

Hiyori felt doomed. Why the sudden mood change?

"Uh well…just fighting Bishamon to the point of knowing not to really hurt her. You knew that you had to protect her because she wasn't in the wrong. Although you were defending yourself almost to the brink of death, in which of course I was really worried about you, you had to straighten things out with her. That takes a lot, and it was really cool. _You're_ really cool."

_**You're**__ really cool._

Yato kept the same concrete look on his face. After a few seconds, he blushed a bit and held her face with his right hand.

"That's right, I'm cool."

He then extended his body and neck, tilting his head to the right, kissing Hiyori in a tight kiss. Once he reached her lips, he closed his eyes, trying to transfer all of the passion, all of the feelings he never thought he would reveal to her. He opened his mouth again, to quickly gather air and suckle her lips once more. The sound of kissing that would sound embarrassing to other people sounded like every erotic word in the book that raised his body temperature. It turned him on. He just kept on kissing her. Hiyori reciprocated by moving to the rhythm of his kisses and holding onto his right arm with her left hand. Soon enough, both of Yato's arms interlocked behind Hiyori's back, holding her closer to him while he continued kissing her. Hiyori's arms simply rested on his chest.

Finally breaking from the kiss, Yato left his forehead to rest on Hiyori's, while his nose did the same to her nose. Blushing, he tried to focus on her eyes instead of her lips now. He felt really warm; too warm. He felt intensely sensual while he panted.

"Hiyori…Hiyori…"

Her eyes reflected him for a mere second and then slowly shut. With this, Hiyori collapsed into Yato's arms while her head was directed onto his right shoulder. She simply fell asleep; the alcohol finally taking a toll on her body. Yato reinforced his arms' grip on her body while he lovingly caressed her head on his shoulder. He looked up and sighed hopefully, then returned to watching her with the affection of a million deities, or a million of himself you could even say.

A God should put peoples' desires before his own. Hiyori wasn't just a person though, and his desire wasn't just desire. He wanted her wholeheartedly. What could he possibly do, just grasping her heart and not being able to hear its palpitations?

"Yeah that's right, I'm cool…All that matters is that you think I'm cool…"

He continued stroking her head, sometimes stopping to grasp some hairs and feel them. The room remained a hazy steel blue with patches of dim light.

Cool.

He was cool.

She thought he was cool.


End file.
